All Our Yesterdays
Streszczenie Kapitan Kirk, Spock i doktor McCoy zostają przesłani na planetę Sarpeidon, celem ostrzeżenia jej mieszkańców, że ich słońce, gwiazda Beta Niobe, przejdzie niedługo w supernową. Zwiad jest zaskoczony tym, że po mieszkańcach Sarpeidon nie ma śladu. W bibliotece Sarpeidonu spotykają starego mężczyznę o imieniu Mr. Atoz, bibliotekarza, który mówi im, że ludność planety była świadoma zagrożenia i uciekła w przeszłość planety przez portal czasowy, zwany Atavachron. Kirk i McCoy są zaintrygowani biblioteką i zaczynają przeglądać zgromadzone w niej dyski z zapisami. Kirk ogląda właśnie zapis z dysku o czasach, przypominających siedemnastowieczną Anglię, zaś McCoy zapis z sarpeidońskiej epoki lodowcowej. Kirk proponuje Atozowi ewakuację, ale Atoz odpowiada im, że powinni pospieszyć się i wybrać cel, a sam planuje dołączyć do swej żony i dzieci, gdy przyjdzie czas. Nagle po drugiej stronie portalu słychać krzyk. Kirk rzuca się w tamtą stronę i zostaje przetransportowany w czasy, zapisane na oglądanym dysku. Spock i McCoy natychmiast za nim spieszą, ale trafiają na zamarzniętą pustynię. Zostali przeniesieni w czasie pięć tysięcy lat wstecz, gdy planeta przechodziła epokę lodowcową. Na granicy zamarznięcia Spock i McCoy zostają odkryci i uratowani przez kobietę o imieniu Zarabeth. Została ona zesłana do ery lodowcowej jej krewny próbował zabić rządzącego w jej czasach tyrana. Tymczasem Kirk wdaje się w walkę w obronie kobiety, atakowanej przez mężczyzn ze szpadami. Po ich ucieczce odkrywa, że kobieta była złodziejką, usiłującą ich obrabować, a na dodatek okazuje się, że nie może wrócić do biblioteki. Kirk podchodzi do ściany, przez którą przeszedł i słyszy głosy przyjaciół. Może z nimi rozmawiać, ale nie może ich dosięgnąć. Gdy Kirk zostaje aresztowany za pomoc złodziejce, McCoy i Spock pytają go, co się dzieje, a ich głosy są dodatkową komplikacja w sprawie. Kobieta zdradza Kirka i twierdzi, że jest on czarownikiem, którego "duchy" zmuszały ją, by kradła wbrew swojej woli. W więzieniu Kirk jest przepytywany przez Prokuratora. Gdy wspomina o bibliotece, Prokurator zaczyna czuć się wyraźnie niepewnie. Najpierw próbuje dowieść, że Kirk może być niewinny, ale gdy strażnik potwierdza, że słyszał "głosy" rozmawiające z Kirkiem, zmuszony jest się wycofać. Gdy Kirk znów zaczyna mówić o bibliotece, Prokurator ucieka twierdząc, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Tymczasem w epoce lodowcowej Zarabeth mówi Spockowi że Atavachron zmienia strukturę komórkową i że nie mogą w związku z tym wrócić do przyszłości. W tym samym czasie Kirk ucieka z celi, sterroryzowawszy strażnika, który przyniósł mu posiłek. Gdy pojawia się Prokurator by zabrać go do inkwizycji, Kirk orientuje się, że on również pochodzi z przyszłości i grozi, że go zadenuncjuje, jeśli ten mu nie pomoże. Prokurator informuje Kirka, że Atavachron zmienia strukturę komórek i schemat fal mózgowych, by przygotować ludzi do życia w przeszłości. Prokurator został tak przygotowany i nie może już wrócić, gdyż natychmiast umrze. Gdy Kirk mówi, że on nie był przygotowywany, Prokurator mówi mu, że w takim razie musi niezwłocznie wrócić do przyszłości. Ktoś, kto nie był przygotowany, może przeżyć w przeszłości tylko kilka godzin. Kirk odnajduje ścianę i wraca przez nią do biblioteki. Atoz nalega, że musi zostać przygotowany i Kirk zmuszony jest zamknąć jego natarczywą kopię w schowku. Jednak przybywa prawdziwy Atoz i ogłusza Kirk. W epoce lodowcowej osobowość Spocka zaczyna się zmieniać. Zakochuje się w Zarabeth i wierzy jej, gdy ona mówi mu, że nie może wrócić. McCoy zauważa zmianę w zachowaniu Spocka (szczególnie gdy Spock odpowiada na obraźliwe słowa chwyceniem go za kark i stwierdzeniem "Nie podoba mi się to") i domyśla się, że Zarabeth nie powiedziała całej prawdy, by zatrzymać Spocka przy sobie. Spock również zauważa, że nie jest sobą, szczególnie, że zaczyna jeść mięso i smakuje mu ono. Jednak nawet wyposażony w tą wiedzę Spock nie zmienia zachowania i mówi Zarabeth że jest piękna, a potem całuje ją. Emocje zaczynają brać nad nim górę i uśmiecha się. Tymczasem Kirk odzyskuje przytomność na czas, by nie dać Atozowi wepchnąć się do Atavachronu. Terroryzuje Atoza i zmusza go, by pomógł mu zlokalizować przyjaciół. McCoy zaczyna rozumieć, że jedynie Zarabeth nie może wrócić i konfrontuje Spocka z tym faktem. Gdy próbuje zmusić Zarabeth by ją potwierdziła, Spock chwyta go za szyję i przyciska do ściany. McCoy pyta, czy Spock naprawdę chce go zabić. Spock mówi gniewnie, że takie zachowanie jest u niego niemożliwe, gdyż jest Wolkaninem. McCoy przypomina mu, że Vulcan, który on zna, nie będzie istniał przez następne pięć tysięcy lat i pyta, co dzieje się tam teraz. Spock przypomina sobie, że jego przodkowie są teraz barbarzyńcami i walczą, a McCoy mówi mu, że dołączył do nich duchowo, gdyż "ten Wolkanin urodzi się za pięć tysięcy lat". Spock wyznaje, że się pogubił i sam już nie wie, kim jest. Pyta Zarabeth czy jest możliwe, by mógł wrócić. Dziewczyna odpowiada, ze nie wie, ale McCoy mówi, że znajdzie portal i spróbuje. Spock zgadza się w końcu z nim iść, a Zarabeth im towarzyszy. Gdy odnajdują miejsce, przez które tu przybyli Spock nie może zmusić się do opuszczenia Zarabeth i zostawienia jej samej w przeszłości. Jednak ona mówi, że jeśli spróbuje pójść z nim, zginie. Kirk woła McCoya i Spocka, i mówi im, że muszą się pospieszyć, bo już prawie czas supernowej. Spock próbuje odesłać McCoya przez portal samego, ale McCoy nie może przejść. Mr. Atoz orientuje się, że nie mogą wrócić osobno, skoro trafili tam razem. W końcu Zarabeth odwraca się i odchodzi, a Spock niechętnie przechodzi z doktorem przez portal. Gdy się pojawiają, Atoz wkłada do przeglądarki inny dysk i dołącza do swej rodziny. Kirk mówi McCoyowi, że Atoz dobrze zaplanował swą ucieczkę i cieszy się, że mu się udało. Potem zaczyna wywoływać statek. Spock mówi McCoyowi, że nie musi go już obserwować, bowiem wrócił do teraźniejszości. McCoy mówi, że jednak coś się wydarzyło, a Spock zgadza się z tym, ale dodaje, że stało się to 5 tysięcy lat temu. Zarabeth umarła dawno, dawno temu. Scotty mówi Kirkowi przez komunikator "teraz albo nigdy". Kirk nakazuje ściągnięcie zwiadu i Enterprise wchodzi w maksymalną prędkość warp, gdy tylko zjawiają się na pokładzie. Beta Niobe przechodzi w supernową i Sarpeidon znika. Wpisy w dzienniku *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5943.7. Wyliczyliśmy, że Beta Niobe przejdzie w nowa za trzy i pół godziny. Jej jedyna planeta, Sarpeidon, jest klasy M, I jak donoszą raporty, jest zamieszkała przez humanoidalną rasę. Jednak teraz nasze czujniki nie wykrywają inteligentnych form życia na tej planecie."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5943.9. W tych czasach ludzie wierzą w czary, I o to właśnie zostałem oskarżony. Pięciu świadków słyszało głos McCoya, mówiącego do mnie i myślą, że jest on złym duchem. Nie mam wiele szans na uniknięcie procesu, chyba że przekonam prokuratora."'' Pamiętne cytaty "Spóźniliście się!" "Jest pan bardzo żwawym staruszkiem, Mr. Atoz! Ile pańskich kopii jeszcze tu jest?" : - Atoz i Kirk "Ty uparty, twardogłowy Wolkaninie!" : - McCoy "Czarownik! Czarownik! Spalą cię!" : - The Mort w jej celi "Jestem grą, kochanie. Prowadź, a pójdę za tobą. Gdzie jest biblioteka?" : - The Mort "Myśl, Spock – co teraz dzieje się na twej planecie?" "Mój lud jest barbarzyńcami… wojowniczymi barbarzyńcami." "Którzy nieomal wybiją się co do nogi. Spock – cofnąłeś się do czasu swoich przodków… ''pięć tysięcy lat przed twoim urodzeniem"!" : - McCoy i Spock "Zachowuje się haniebnie. Jadłem zwierzęce mięso i cieszyło mnie to. Co się ze mną dzieje?" : - Spock "Nie podoba mi się to. Nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek mi się podobało, a teraz jestem tego pewny.." : - Spock do McCoya "Jesteśmy w dzikim miejscu o arktycznych cechach!" "Ma na myśli, że jest tu zimno!" : - Spock i McCoy, rozmawiający z Kirkiem przez Atavachron "Odejdź, odejdź duchu! I zostaw uczciwych ludzi w spokoju." : - Konstable, słysząc Spocka i McCoya "Skąd jesteś?" "Z wyspy." "Co to za wyspa?" "Nazywa się 'Ziemia'." "Nie znam... wyspy Ziemia. Nieważne, mów dalej." : - Kirk i Prokurator Zza kulis Scenariusz * Tytuł tego odcinka pochodzi ze sztuki Shakespearea Makbeth, Akt V, Scena 5, wers 22: "And all our yesterdays have lighted fools/The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle." Inne odcinki o szekspirowskich tytułach to Dagger of the Mind, The Conscience of the King, By Any Other Name, Thine Own Self i . * Imię Mr. Atoz jest grą słowną – bibliotekarz imieniem "(od) A do Z". Autor Jean Lisette Aroeste był bibliotekarzem UCLA w czasach, gdy pisał ten scenariusz. * Spock mówi, że Vulcan leży "miliony lat świetlnych" od Sarpeidon, co wydaje się niemożliwe. został rzucony jedynie 70,000 lat świetlnych od przestrzeni Federacji w odcinku Caretaker, skąd przy maksymalnej prędkości warp miał wracać 75 lat. I gdyby to, co Spock powiedział, było prawdą, Enterprise nigdy by nie wrócił ani na Vulcan, ani na Ziemię. Być może Spock odnosił się do innej miary, lub używał wolkańskiego bądź sarpeidońskiego przelicznika (szerokość naszej galaktyki obliczana jest na 100.000 lat świetlnych). * Zgodnie z datą gwiezdną ten odcinek jest chronologicznie ostatni w serii, nawet jeśli ma wcześniejszy numer produkcji niż Turnabout Intruder. Jest to ostatnia podróż USS Enterprise w oryginalnej serii. Inne informacje * Powieść Yesterday's Son i Time for Yesterday są niekanonicznym ciągiem dalszym tego odcinka, opowiadającym o dziecku Spocka i Zarabeth, chłopcu imieniem "Zar." Image:Sarpeidon.jpg|Remasterowany Sarpeidon Image:Beta Niobe.jpg|Beta Niobe, przed przejściem w nową Image:Beta Niobe nova remastered.jpg|Ucieczka Enterprise The remastered version of "All Our Yesterdays" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . While the episode required very few new effects, the planet Sarpeidon was given a CGI-makeover as was its sun, Beta Niobe. When that star goes nova at the end of the episode, dramatic new effects were inserted into the episode, based upon photographs taken by the Hubble Space Telescope. http://trekmovie.com/2007/04/19/image-from-remastered-all-our-yesterdays/ Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Mariette Hartley jako Zarabeth Udział biorą * Ian Wolfe jako Mr. Atoz * Kermit Murdock jako Prokurator * Ed Bakey jako the First Fop * James Doohan jako Scott (głos) * Anna Karen jako Kobieta * Al Cavens jako Second Fop * Stan Barrett jako Klucznik :i: * Johnny Haymer jako Konstabl de:Portal in die Vergangenheit en:All Our Yesterdays (episode) es:All Our Yesterdays fr:All Our Yesterdays (épisode) it:Un tuffo nel passato (episodio) ja:タイムマシンの危機（エピソード） nl:All Our Yesterdays Kategoria: odcinki TOS